The subject matter disclosed herein relates to software that controls devices, and more particularly to software wizards that may dynamically change parameters.
Certain devices such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like, may be controlled by a controller using electrical signals. For example, the controller may use a communications bus to send and receive signals from the various devices. The controller and communications bus may be connected to a central control interface where a user can electronically interact with the devices. Each device may have many possible operations and settings, such as functions or parameters that a user may set up during initial configuration and adjust throughout the lifetime of the device. It would be beneficial to provide for techniques useful in improving the adjustment of the device.